In Riley's Head
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Life through Riley's Point of View. There will be a couple of different stories in this. Rated anywhere from K to T. Enjoy! Please read and review! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HI! Whassup? So, I've decided that I'm going to do a series of one shots, on Riley's thoughts. I can really relate to her, (I'm really awkward. :P) and I love writing as her. So here is the first story in our adventure, Seen! Enjoy!**

**P.s: BIG GIANT FAT GINORMOUS shout out to The One Who Rises Up, who helped write all the good parts where it talks about the gang. :)**

What am I doing? Studying.

It's a firm answer, and it's not the school kind of studying. I study people and places. When you open up your eyes, and forget yourself almost entirely, you begin to truly SEE. Most people look, but never really see.

It's kinda sad, because honestly, the world is like one big giant story book. Everyday, a character dies, and another is born, there is loss and true love. There is drama, and crime, and angst. In some places, there is magic. You just need to know where to look. There is wonder and happiness and beautiful minds in this crowd, hidden beneath the non-believers. Swans among ducks, Diamonds in the rough.

There is everything, every where. If you know where to look, you will never be bored.

We live inside one big chapter book, and each and every character has a backstory bigger than any of us could imagine.

I'm an observer. A writer. An artist of sorts.

Looking around, there are quite a few people around me, seeing as I'm in school. I take out my old, faded notebook, and begin to write.

(Bold= written in Riley's notebook.)

**The bulldozer in the pink sweater.**

**She walks through the door, obviously thinking she's Queen Bee. **

**She knocks down anything or anybody in her path.**

**She tells us to grow up, thinking she already has. Clearly, someone needs to tell her that growing up doesn't mean caking her face with make up, or getting a fake tan, or wearing incredibly uncomfortable high heeled shoes. It's not dating before she's ready.**

**Someone should tell her that growing up isn't what she thinks it is. It is more.**

**It is becoming responsible, and reliable, and mature. It's finding yourself, and understanding both yourself and others better. It's putting others needs before your own. It's that and so much more, it's-  
><strong>

"Whats this?" Missy Bradford asks in a pretend sweet voice. She plucks my journal out of my hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" I exclaim.

She looks over the words I've written on a page, her expression going from amused to filled with rage.

"Ex-ca-USE ME?! FAKE TAN?! THIS IS REAL! Caked makeup?! You're gonna regret you ever put a pen to paper!"

She grips both sides of my notebook and pulls in both directions and rips my masterpiece apart.

Tears build up in my eyes, threatening to spill any second.

I've had that book since I was twelve, and I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen.

All that work, all those hours and adventures I wrote down to always remember, Gone.

My thoughts, stories, ideas, GONE.

I run from my seat, trying to get away from the girl who just took my most precious belonging and destroyed it.

She stops me.

"Oh, I'm not done," she says, smirking.

She throws the pieces to the ground, and digs her heels in, ripping several pages.

She throws the ripped pieces of work and effort in the nearest garbage.

"THAT," She says. "Is where trash belongs. Now if only we could find a bigger can for you..."

I run from the room, unable to bear it anymore.

I feel like a part of me, (most of me) has been torn away, and destroyed, never to be seen again.

Tears stream down my face, and sobs rack my body.

Class will be starting in a few minutes. I've got to go back, as much as I don't want to. I feel like I just lost a best friend, like a piece of me is missing.

I walk up to the door, and am about to enter the class room, when I hear shouting.

"...What did she ever do to you? She wrote stuff on a paper! Its not like she published it for everyone to see!"

"Yeah! She wrote the truth about you, and about life! The rest of us can only wish and HOPE to be half as great a writer and artist as her!"

"Please. Like you ever actually read what was in that pathetic little journal. She never left it alone!" Missy exclaims.

"Let's find out." There are footsteps coming towards the door. I duck.

A blonde girl grabs what's left of my journal out of the garbage can.

Oh no... This can't be good. They will hear what I think of them.

The blonde girl hands my journal to the tall handsome boy standing next to her. A short boy next to him, peers at my writing.

"**The girl with the long blonde hair,**

**The artist, the one who sees the worst in the world. It's sad, because there is more good than bad. But she also sees and appreciates the beauty. As broken as she is, it's a beautiful sad kind of broken. **

**She stares into space as** **I** **write, her crystalline blue eyes far from this classroom. One wonders what she dreams of, what life she wants to live. One wonders why she is so cool and yet, seems so shy and vulnerable.**

**Maybe I should speak to her. But I won't. I'll only be rejected. We could be friends, maybe in some other life.**"

The blonde girl, did a double take, and grabbed the journal out of the tall boy's grasp.

She began to read the entry after that.

"**The genius,**

** Smarter than him, impossible to be. **

**However, he's not just smart. He's kind and loyal. Something most wouldn't be able to tell, unless they bothered to get to know him. **

**He'd be a great friend. Invisible he calls himself. No one is invisible. Except maybe me. **

**He always looks so happy as well. Never dull or disheartened.**

** One has to wonder of his love of learning. Maybe one day we shall all come to learn it like he does, or maybe not?"**

The short boy smiled and gently took my book from the girl.

"**Mr. Perfect,**

**It's a mask. An obvious one. Too bad that it's all he's known for. He is so much more than that. He's kind and he understands the world, to some extent at least.  
><strong>

**His flaw is in fact being the stereo type definition of "perfect"**

**I imagine he would like to escape it. But someone who is perfect wouldn't do that. Dilemma. He must make a choice, break free and make mistakes, or stay exactly the same.**

**He seems to be less observant to the world, and** **a certain innocence hangs around him, like** **a** **rainbow on** **a cloudy day. One seems to wonder how he manages to keep it going everyday, keep himself from straying from** **a** **place known to him and him alone.**

**It'd be nice to know him, but I don't. I write only what I see. I'll never truly know him.**"

The tall boy looks shocked. He manages to find his voice.

"She sees us all for who we are! She writes what she sees. Ever heard of the right 'freedom of speech'? It means she can say what she wants. And it's not like she's writing lies about us! She's writing the truth."

The blonde girl joins in.

"So shut your face Missy! You had no right to do that to her."

The short boy speaks up.

"If anything, we should respect someone with that much knowledge and wisdom. One day, she'll change the world. If I don't get to it first." He grins.

I walk in to the classroom, just as the bell rings.

I can feel every single pair of eyes on me. Maybe I'm not so invisible... Now I wish I was.

I just walk to my seat as quickly as I can.

My dad steps in the class room and class begins.

I try to concentrate on the lesson, but between the empty feeling I feel in my heart and the stares I feel on the back of my head, it's no use.

Finally, the bell rings signalling the end of the day.

I practically fly from my seat to the door, but I'm stopped by the blonde girl, the tall boy, and the short boy.

"Um... hi?" I squeak.

The tall boy smiles at me, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

The girl links arms with me and leads me into the hall.

They don't like what I said about them. I'm going to die... This is it! This is the end! I'm just positive, I'm just-

"We read what you said about us," the short boy says. "You are an amazing writer!"

Wait, what? They aren't mad at me?

The tall boy nods. The blonde girl joins in.

"I can't believe how easily you saw right through our reputations. WE were starting to believe them."

The tall boy gasps.

"Maya Hart, ADMITTING DEFEAT!? Who are you and wheres Maya?" He asks, sarcastically.

The girl, Maya, rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, we wanted to thank you."

"T-thank me?! I embarrassed you ALL by writing that stuff. Why would you thank me? I should be thanking you for standing up for me! You shouldn't be thanking me." I say.

The tall boy grins.

"Embarrassed us? You reminded us that we aren't the people that everybody thinks we are. You reminded us that we are who we choose to be," he says.

"So, I'm Lucas, that's Maya, and the genius is Farkle. Would you like to come hang out with us? We're going to the movies."

Hold up, these people, the cool kids, (and Farkle) are inviting me, (the nerd) to hang out with them?! They aren't angry with me? I don't know if I should, what if I blow it? What if I trip and land flat on my face? It's not all that uncommon for me. What if I say something weird? I ramble when I'm nervous. What if-

"Okay," I say, before I can stop myself.

Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?

Lucas smiles.

"Great. When is a good time for you?"

Are they bending their plans to fit MY schedule?

"Uh..Whenever. I don't really have have any plans," I say.

"Awesome," Maya says. "We'll pick you up at seven tonight."

"Actually, I'll meet you there. What theatre?" I ask.

"The Edwards."

"Okay, great. Thanks. I'll see you guys later then," I say.

With that, I walk away.

Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe I'll learn something new.

* * *

><p>(3 hours later)<p>

After brushing my hair, washing my face, changing my outfit, and scarfing down dinner, I was ready to go.

My dad drops me off at the theatre, telling me to text him if I need to come home early.

I walk in. I feel... Bare without my journal. Oh well.

"Hey Riley!" Someone in the corner calls.

Farkle.

"Oh, hi, Farkle," I say, nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Well, honestly, no. I don't really get out much, and on top of that, when I do, I have my journal. It was kinda like a security blanket sort of thing. I feel a little anxious without it," I say.

Farkle nods.

"You don't have to be anxious. It's just us. Maya will be here soon and Lucas is paying for tickets at the moment," he says.

As if on cue, Lucas walks up, tickets in hand.

"What are we seeing?" I ask.

"We are seeing Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day," Lucas says, smiling his charming smile.

"S'up weirdos!" Maya calls, as she walks through the doors. She makes her way over to us.

"Hi," I say, quietly.

I'm still really unsure of this. I'm used to hiding behind my pen and paper, being lost in thought. The whole "friend'' thing is kinda new to me.

"Ya ready?" Maya asks.

I nod. As unsure of myself as I am, I have been wanting to see this movie for a while.

We walk into theatre B and sit among the back, so we could see the whole screen.

After the ads, (Which seem to play for hours) the lights dim and eventually go black, and the movie begins.

The movie is good, and funny, and I enjoy myself.

We walk out.

"Can you believe the kangaroo!?" Farkle asks.

"I KNOW!" I say, laughing.

I text my dad to pick me up, and am about to leave, when Lucas calls me back.

"Riley! Wait!"

I turn. The trio walk quickly up to me.

"We almost forgot," Maya says.

She pulls something from out of her bag. A journal. It is hard back, has a pink ribbon bookmark, and is thick. It has a picture of the Statue of Liberty on it.

"We all felt horrible about what happened, so we all kinda chipped in and bought you a new journal," Farkle says.

"We know that it can't exactly replace what was inside your old one, but we each wrote something inside this one for you," Lucas adds.

Maya nods.

"And, I'm no writer, so I drew something for you," she says.

I feel shocked.

"You guys did all that for me?" I ask, smiling.

"Of course! You're our friend now," Lucas says.

From outside, I hear a honk. That would be my dad, who has the most perfect sense of timing ever. (NOTE THE SARCASM!)

"Guys, I don't know what to say! Thank you so much. You didn't have to do any of that," I say.

"Yeah we did. Friends look out for each other," Maya says.

There's another honk. Ugh. Thanks a lot, Dad.

"Thank you all again. I've gotta go. Bye!" I say.

"We'll see ya tomorrow at school!" Farkle calls after me.

"Okay!" I call back. I walk out the door, and into the car, still smiling.

"How was it?" My dad asks.

"It was good," I respond.

I open up the new journal, and read the first page. It is CLEARLY written by Maya.

**Property of Riley Matthews. Paws off! (This means you, Missy!)**

I can't help but laugh at this. I turn the page.

**The writer.**

**She sits in the corner, silent. Her eyes, scan the room, taking in the scene before her, carefully, as if not to let any detail go unnoticed.**

**She puts her pencil to paper, setting off on a journey into her own thoughts and imagination. **

**There is a certain beauty to her. Just a way of grace that surrounds her, as she does something as simple as write words on a page.**

**Her words have power, whether she knows it or not. What she says and thinks matters, and it's tragic that she doesn't know.  
><strong>

**She doesn't know she's beautiful, but that's what makes her so. **

**She's doesn't seem lonely, with her book, she is whole.**

**She is a journalist, a writer, an observer, and an artist.**

**She is Riley.**

**By: Farkle Minkas**

I feel tears on my cheek. The way he describes me, makes me sound so beautiful and lovely.

I turn the page to find a sketch of me. My hair is falling gracefully down my shoulders, and I'm hunched over, writing in my journal. I have a smile on my face, and snowflakes are falling outside the window I sit next to. in the corner, there is Maya's signature, and under it, it says:

**You're awesome!**

I laugh again.

I turn the page.

**The Princess,  
><strong>

**How could she think she is invisible, when she lights up every room she sets foot in?**

**How could she feel so insecure when she is as beautiful, and kind, and smart, and amazing as she is?**

**She is a princess. She is a misunderstood mind.**

**She has the power to change the world.**

**She sees me, and seemingly knows me better than I know myself. She understood the story of my life with one glance.  
><strong>

**I used to think that she didn't see me, now I know she does.**

**She is special. She is extraordinary. She is radiant.**

**By: Lucas Friar**

Wow. I had no idea how others saw me. Honestly, I always felt that when I focused on everyone else and forgot myself, everyone around me did too.

Friends... tomorrow... Suddenly, I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm going to spend it with my friends.

I smile. Friends. What a wonderful word.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? I spent all day on this one! Please review and tell me what you think. Also,If you would like to read Riley's thoughts on a specific subject, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! Pm me, or whatever. I'd love to hear what you wanna read. :)  
><strong>

**Another thing, on my profile is a poll. The question is "Which one of my completed GMW stories would you like me to continue?" Please vote! I'm really excited to see what you guys want. **

**That's about it for now... OH WAIT! I'm having a contest. An 'Inside the mind of' contest. Write a short story, talking about one of the characters thoughts, it could be any (ANY) GMW character. Pm it to me or leave it in the reviews if you are a guest. I'm sososo excited to read your stories! Thanks for all the love and support!**

**Lots of Love, Bethany**


	2. A wonderful mess we've made

**Author's Note: I'm Ba-ack! Hi ho, my friends! This is in the same universe as the previous chapter, and it's about a year or so after. I hope you enjoy the major Rucas feels I put into this one!**

**xoxoxo, Bethany**

One year after finally being seen, and making friends with Maya, Farkle, and Lucas, Riley walked into the school dance.

She wore a knee length soft pink dress. It had a sparkly top with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves and it poufed out at the waist. Her now waist length dark brown hair was up in a bun.

Bottom line, she looked gorgeous.

She hoped to impress her crush, Lucas. Her careful eyes searched the gym for him.

"Riley! Hey, Riley!"

Riley turned.

Farkle bounded up to her.

"Farkle! What's up?" She asked.

"You look nice. Anyway, Maya is going to SING! I didn't even know she sang," Farkle exclaimed.

"She is? That's awesome! When?"

Then, there was feedback from the mic.

They turned towards the stage to see Maya, holding a guitar.

"Hi," Maya said into the microphone. "So, this is something I have to do to work off some detention... Anyway, this song is called can't blame a girl for tryin."

"Here I am again, the same old situation

Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?  
>I should've played it cool, instead I've made a fool<br>Oh, the things I do

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
>I do stupid things when it comes to love<br>And even if I always end up crying  
>Well, you can't blame a girl for trying<p>

No, you can't blame a girl for trying

I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet  
>I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited<br>But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith  
>Oh, the things I say<p>

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
>I do stupid things when it comes to love<br>And even if I always end up crying  
>Well, you can't blame a girl for trying<p>

No, you can't blame a girl for trying

And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy  
>And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue<br>Do what I do

And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating  
>Here comes another one and I'm so intoxicated<br>Being where I've been I know that in the end  
>I'll do it all again<p>

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
>I do stupid things when it comes to love<br>And even if I always end up crying  
>Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying<p>

That you can't blame a girl for trying  
>No, you can't blame a girl for trying"<p>

The crowd burst into applause. She was AMAZING!

Riley was clapping, when someone in the corner caught her eye.

Lucas!

She began making her way across the gym.

Then, another shape caught her attention.

Missy.

Missy walked up to Lucas and kissed him. Just like that.

Riley felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She ran out of the gym and then out of the school. She just had to get away from there.

She ran.

* * *

><p>She sat down on the grassy ground, and embraced the silence.<p>

She began to sob. She was alone. She looked down at her reflection in the fountain water next to her.

"Wow," she whispered to her reflection. "Look at what a mess we've made."

She began to cry harder. She'd lost him, she was sure of it.

She had been foolish enough to think that maybe, Lucas could love her too.

She was so very wrong.

"Of course. Of course not. I don't even know why I thought he might like me back," she sadly told herself.

* * *

><p>Missy had walked up and kissed Lucas, without any warning.<p>

Lucas saw Riley after he had pushed Missy away.

The look in her eye was enough to break his heart. She ran off.

Lucas ran after her, not caring about anything else except for Riley.

After awhile, he couldn't find her. He had no clue where she could be.

Lucas leaned against the trunk of a tree.

He'd lost her. He'd lost the girl with the notebook.

She wouldn't come back to him, she'd be too afraid to come back this time.

She was gone. And that fact hurt him more than she could know.

He felt awful. It wasn't his fault, it was Missy's, but he still felt horrible.

It was like a sad duet that they sang together, not realizing someone else was singing. They were blind to each other. Oblivious.

* * *

><p>They were so oblivious, that they didn't even realize that they were both in Central Park, and that the other was just a few feet away from them. The fountain was running, muffling the sound of Riley crying and Lucas mumbling.<p>

"He doesn't like me," Riley sobbed.

"She will never talk to me again," Lucas mumbled.

"Why did Missy have to do that?" Riley cried.

"Why did Missy have to do that?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I feel worse than when I lost my journal," Riley said, numb.

"I lost her...I LOST her!" Lucas slumped down, and sat. "I lost her."

"I feel so stupid!" Riley exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I feel so stupid!" Lucas heard someone say.<p>

He got up and looked on the other side of the tree he was under. There was a fountain, and sitting next to it, was a young woman.

Riley!

"Riley?"

Riley raised her head. As soon as she saw him, she blushed and looked away.

'She can't even look at me.' Lucas thought.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Lucas said.

He sat beside her.

They sat in a cold silence. It hurt them both.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas finally asked.

She turned to him.

"You," Riley said, shyly.

"And how you hate me now?" Lucas asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I could never hate you," Riley said, shocked. "No matter how much I want to, I can't." She mumbled, whispering.

Lucas heard it though.

"If you want to hate me, why can't you?" He asked.

Riley turned red.

"Because I like you too much to hate you. But it doesn't matter. You like Missy," she answered.

"MISSY?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. She kissed you. Aren't you guys together?" Riley asked.

"No, Missy randomly came up and kissed me. I have no clue why, she just did," Lucas answered, even more mad at Missy. "Did you say that you like me?"

"Um... That depends," She answered, blushing bright red.

"On what?"

"If you like me back or not...?"

Lucas pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmmm... let me check," He said sarcastically. "Yeah, Riley. I like you too."

Riley lit up. She smiled softly.

"What happens now?" She asked, after awhile of comfortable silence.

"Now, we go back to the school, because I believe I owe you a dance," Lucas answered.

Together, they walked hand in hand back to the school.

When they got back to the gym, Maya was still up at the mic. Boy, she must've been in some big trouble...

"Alright, this is the last song," She said. "It's called We'll be the stars."

Lucas put his hands on Riley's waist and Riley put her arms around Lucas's neck. They began to sway to the music, despite the fact it wasn't exactly a slow song.

"We are young, we are gold  
>Trying things we didn't know<br>Looking at the sky, see it come alive  
>All our fears became our hopes<br>Planned at every locked window  
>May all the lines fell upon the rain<br>We can reach the constellations  
>Trust me, all our dreams are begging out<p>

No we're never gonna turn to dust,  
>Yeah, all we really need is this<br>Don't be scared to close your eyes  
>No we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars<br>Oh, no we're never gonna step too far  
>Yeah, we're holding on to who we are<br>When it's time to close your eyes  
>They will see us in the sky,<br>We'll be the stars!  
>Oh ooh ooh oh oh<br>We'll be the stars!  
>Oh ooh ooh oh oh<br>We'll be the stars!

Let me in, hold me close  
>Fill my heart with a simple note<br>So when it's hard to see,  
>You are here, reminding me<br>Take my breath, and hold me high  
>So I can feel the city lights glowing under me<br>It's now which we begin

No we're never gonna turn to dust,  
>Yeah, all we really need is this<br>Don't be scared to close your eyes  
>No we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars<br>Oh, no we're never gonna step too far  
>Yeah, we're holding on to who we are<br>When it's time to close your eyes  
>They will see us in the sky,<br>We'll be the stars!  
>Oh ooh ooh oh oh<br>We'll be the stars!  
>Oh ooh ooh oh oh<br>We'll be the stars!

We can reach the constellations  
>Trust me, all our dreams are begging out<p>

No we're never gonna turn to dust,  
>Yeah, all we really need is this<br>Don't be scared to close your eyes  
>No we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars<br>Oh, no we're never gonna step too far  
>Yeah, we're holding on to who we are<br>When it's time to close your eyes  
>They will see us in the sky,<br>We'll be the stars!  
>Oh ooh ooh oh oh<br>We'll be the stars!  
>Oh ooh ooh oh oh<br>We'll be the stars!

Oh ooh ooh oh oh  
>We'll be the stars!<br>Oh ooh ooh oh oh  
>We'll be the stars!"<p>

The song ended and everyone applauded.

Maya walked up to her friends.

"Hey Riles, hey Cowboy. What's up?" She asked.

"Maya! You were amazing!" Riley said.

"Seriously, Maya, really good," Lucas agreed.

"Thanks. So, what happened? What did I miss?" Maya asked, curious.

Riley and Lucas looked at each other. It was supposed to be a silent conversation, to figure out what to say, but they got lost in the other's eyes.

Maya waved a hand in front of them.

"Little plant? Sundance! Hello?!"

Nothing.

"Riley! Lucas!"

Nada.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar!"

They snapped out of their trances.

"Funny how you responded to that..." Maya said, grinning mischievously.

The young pair blushed furiously.

"We...are kinda a couple I guess...?" Riley said, looking to Lucas, as though asking permission.

Lucas nodded and put an arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Well, it's about time!" Maya exclaimed, clapping.

Lucas grinned, and Riley blushed still but smiled.

"I'll say," Farkle said, approaching the group.

Riley laughed. She looked to Lucas. He was already staring.

"Farkle, I think we'd better go. I feel another staring contest coming on," Maya said.

She and Farkle left to go dance.

"Hey Riley?" Lucas asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah Lucas?" She responded.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She took his hand and pulled him towards the dancing crowd.

They danced all night.

"I wish this would last forever," Riley whispered, towards the end of the night.

"Me too," Lucas replied.

And so, to them, it did. It was a memory that would last forever.

**Author's Note: What do you think? This will lead up to a future Rucas fic. I did one for my first ever story, but I've gotten better since then and I wanna try once more. :) Please review! Thanks!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Bethany Tucker**


End file.
